


Quiet Little Place

by FrozenMemories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Tumblr fic prompts: making sure to be quiet while the other is taking a napMiller is watching Jackson and their baby sleep.
Relationships: Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller, Nathan Miller & Gaia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Quiet Little Place

The scene Miller walked into when he returned from his late afternoon swim made him stop in his tracks.

Jackson had his eyes closed, curled into the hammock on their front porch, his large hand wrapped protectively around the equal-sized head of his son.

Miller all but tip-toed around them, wishing for a camera to freeze the moment - one of the many things they didn't have and, despite genius minds like Raven's, probably never would. Instead he stood and focused on the image before him, intent on ingraining it to his memory, to be stored forever.

He was no artist, like Clarke. He wouldn't be able to reproduce the image later. But his heart held enough space to keep the moment vivid and alive.

Tempted as he was to drop a kiss to Jackson's receding hairline, he decided to leave him undisturbed. Jackson slept little enough as it was and the peaceful expression he wore was still a rarity even after years of living in peace. He'd always find reasons to get up early and busy himself and he was still haunted by occasional nightmares and periods of insomnia.

Sporting a fond smile, Miller seated himself onto the bench by their front door, from where he had a perfect view on his two favorite men. He knew soon enough Gaia would come to reclaim Raheel, who was still too young to be parted from his mother for too long at a time. They were perfectly fine with the arrangement, it worked out pretty well for their little family, but right now Miller was happy with the fact that it was just the two of them, looking so content in each other’s presence that he hardly dared to take a breath.

He sat like that for a while, not keeping track of time but absentmindedly registering the sun moving past the tree-line in the distance, until the familiar sound of laughter caught his attention – he’d recognize that voice anywhere.

Knowing the whirlwind to be anticipated, Miller got up and walked toward the source of the excited giggles, meeting Gaia and their daughter half-way.

“Daddy!”

Kelis came bouncing down the small path from the woods, jumping straight into Miller’s arms and immediately narrating everything she’d seen and done in the woods.

“Calm down, sunshine,” he laughed gently, arms still holding her in a warm hug, “Your brother is sleeping.”

Gaia smiled at them fondly and they easily fell into step.

“…and then mommy said we can eat them so we collected a whole bunch,” Kelis kept babbling on in an intense whisper, her eyebrows furrowed with the effort of keeping her voice low.

“Enough for all of us?” Miller asked, mirroring her tone.

“Of course,” Kelis exclaimed, “Mommy, show him.”

He looked over at Gaia who presented her basket full of mushrooms to them with a grin.

“And who’s gonna help me make dinner?” Miller asked and Kelis pointed her outstretched finger first at herself and then her mother, smiling broadly when he gave her an approving nod.

“Hush now,” he reminded her, with a finger against his lips, as they walked past the hammock where Jackson and Raheel were both still sleeping peacefully.

“Boooring,” Kelis commented with an eye-roll a girl her age should not yet be capable of, making both Miller and Gaia chuckle in response.

It was another one of those moments Miller wished he could capture forever. He’d really have to talk to Raven about cameras some day.


End file.
